


Not So Blind Date

by amdnj



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Blind Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayase usually had better taste in guys....</p><p>WAIT GOU YOU SLEPT WITH WHO?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Blind Date

"I really don’t think it’s a big deal that I don’t have a date, Hayase. Don’t worry about it." Shinnosuke grumbled on the phone. Though, both sides of the phone knew very well that that was a big lie. Shinnosuke had been grumbling about it for days. He’d gotten lots of people asking him out. However, they were all girls…and Shinnosuke didn’t swing that way.

"Listen, Shinnosuke…this guy is a good guy. He’s everything you’ve ever told me you’re looking for. He’s sweet. Just try him out. One date." Looknig back it on it now, Hayase probably shouldn’t have started the call with that fact that this was a guy he’d slept with in the past. But the guy was really nice and back in Japan. He was loud yet kind…and had the push he knew his partner needed.

And Shinnosuke’s personality would stop the guy from running himself into the ground like he seemed to be doing. Last he heard, he’d nearly crashed into a display doing a blackflip to show off. Shinnosuke would be a good influence.

"Fine fine! Only for you Hayase. I hope this guy is more than just your sloppy seconds, okay?" Shinnosuke sighed into the phone before waiting for the time Hayase told him to come around. It was his first date on Valentines day since he and Hayase had stopped dating. Not broken up. Just…stopped dating.

But that was so long ago Shinnosuke reminded himself as he walked into the diner. In his casual clothes, he pulled himself into the booth and waited for his date. He was early, as he wanted to make a good impression…but he wished he wasn’t. Time was moving so slow. Every tick of the clock made him feel as if he was suffocating slowly on his fear and anxiety and depression and a thousand other emotions that had long clogged his engine and slowed down his tires. It was his own type of slowdown. But unlike the real world, there was no roidmude to defeat to stop it. There was no way to beat it.

And so when his date was ten minutes late, Shinnosuke debated just leaving. The guy probably wouldn’t think he was boring.

"OH MAN! I am so sorry I’m late!" A ball of energy bursted in and practically backflipped into the booth.

No wait. Not practically. Literally. Litearlly backflipped.

"I got stuck in traffic and I wanted to show up with flowers since Hayase told me—woah" Gou’s eyes widened as he met the horrified expression of Tomari Shinnosuke. "Woah. You’re Hayase’s exboyfriend?! What a small world, huh big bro?" Gou laughed nervously leaning across the table.

"You?! And Hayase?!" Shinnosuke leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. What was even happening. "I can’t believe you’ve slept with Hayase." Shinnosuke mumbled before looking back at him.

"It was awhile ago. But that doesn’t matter. I am here on a date with you after all! I gotta say…Hayase has good taste. I mean he dated me so that’s obvious, but I meant that in reference to you, hm big bro?" Gou laughed handing over the flowers to him.

Shinnosuke was going to yell at Hayase later…and maybe send Kiriko on him as well. 

But first, he looked down at the flowers blushing a bit, he might as well enjoy this…


End file.
